mspafafandomcom-20200214-history
Little Crimson Hood: Bloody Fables in the Black Forest
Little Crimson Hood: Bloody Fables in the Black Forest is a dark fantasy adventure by Planet of the Japes, focusing on the titular character and her exploits as a monster hunter. It contains color illustrations, but is text intensive. Plot Under a full moon in the Schwarzwald, the story begins at a fork in the road between Hundsbach and Braunweiler. Crimson Hood stands over a freshly slain wolf. Heading toward Hundsbach, she comes across an injured man in a clearing. He begs for help finding his younger brother, which she does in the hope of receiving a reward. She later returns the boys to their home of Hundsbach, where their father is the Bürgermeister. Characters * Crimson Hood Based on Little Red Riding Hood, if she were a vicious monster hunter. Sometimes called Little Crimson Hood, she is actually in her twenties and somewhat tall. Slender but unusually strong, she has been accused of practicing witchcraft due to her incredible toughness. She wears a red hooded cloak, black dress, and black & white striped stockings. She also carries a silver-edged axe, wooden stakes, garlic, and some vials of wolfsbane, in addition to various other essentials. Crimson Hood is driven by bloodlust and the promise of a hefty reward for her services. Her real name and background are currently unknown. She is a demilycan, as her mother became a werewolf while carrying Crimson. * Klaus Crimson Hood initially encounters Klaus in a small clearing, where he is bleeding and missing an arm. He begs her for help and eventually receives it due to his status as the Bürgermeister of Hundsbach's son and presumed wealth. He is taken back to Hundsbach and put under observation, as he has fallen under the curse of the werewolf. * Karl Karl is Klaus's younger brother (possibly 10 years old) and the unwilling guest at a strange old witch's tea party. He is assumed to know the location of some sort of item of interest to the Sanguine Kiss. * Witch The witch and her undead servants live out in the forest. Or at least they did, until Crimson Hood burned down their cottage. * Herr Dietrich The Bürgermeister of Hundsbach and father of Klaus and Karl. He is a tall, portly man with a monocle and goatee. * Lady Dietrich Deceased mother of Klaus and Karl. She was a powerful witch who was betrayed and murdered by the Sanguine Kiss. * Muriel Muriel is described as an elderly charwoman, though due to her presence at the Bürgermeister's house in the middle of the night, it is more likely that she is a live-in servant. She sends for Herr Schochler and Father Haldweim at the Bürgermeister's request. * Herr Schochler A respected doctor in the community, Schochler insists on treating Klaus with leeches to prevent his eventual transformation into a werewolf. Although his methods are considered the height of medical knowledge of his day, he is only capable of treating physical maladies and nothing supernatural. It is later revealed that he is a vampire. He wears a powdered wig, blue coat, and red cravat. * Father Haldweim Arriving at the Bürgermeister's house with Schochler, Haldweim is the excessively stern priest. He brings Klaus to the church, where the two men do their best to cure his lycanthropy. He carries a silver dagger in the shape of a cross. * The Werewolf of Hundsbach The first werewolf encountered in the story. He enters town to kidnap Karl for The Sanguine Kiss. * The Sanguine Kiss A very powerful coven of vampires. Currently, very little is known about them. * Hundsbach Militia Pretty useless against werewolves, the militia gathers outside the church while Crimson Hood is battling the werewolf. They carry muskets. Tropes Used * Arson And Ingestion * Color By Technicolor * Gorblesnatch von Humperdink - Lampshaded * Trusty Paddle * You Know, For Kids! Category:Adventures Category:Planet of the Japes Adventures Category:MSPAFA Award Nominees Category:Horror Category:Fantasy